


Keep Me From the Darkness

by Moonlight_Darkness



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkness/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkness
Summary: After Nezumi runs into Shion's father and realizes that he can't live without Shion, he decides to go back to No.6. Shion is working hard as a member of the Recreational Committee to rebuild No.6 and is slowly starting to lose himself. Will Nezumi's return save him from the person he doesn't want to turn into? What will be his father's role in his life now that he's back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :D So I decided to write my first story on Nezumi and Shion from No.6. My story will start off from the ending of the last chapter of the extra from the novel o.o I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the great author who wrote this amazing story! :D

Nezumi stood all alone while he kept his gaze on the sky. His mind was telling him to stay there and move on. It was telling him that his future didn't involve Shion, but his heart was saying the complete opposite. His heart was telling him to chase after Shion's father and accompany him back to No.6. It told him that he wanted and needed to see Shion. What's a life without the person who showed him what it meant to love?

Sighing and cursing the air-head for getting under his skin, Nezumi turned around and ran towards the direction where he'd come across Shion's father. It dawned on him that for the first time he wasn't running away to survive. He was running to the very place that wanted to destroy him years ago. It was all because of Shion.

As if luck was on his side Nezumi spotted Shion's father on the grey horse and ran towards him. "Hey!" he shouted. Shion's father looked back and signaled the horse to stop. A smile formed on his lips.

"So you're coming with me after all," he said.

"Yeah…"

"Well then, hop on. We have a long trip ahead of us!"

Nezumi noticed how much the man before him reminded him of Shion. It caused his heart to skip a beat. Shaking off the feeling, Nezumi quickly got on the horse and grabbed onto the man's arms from behind. The two began to set off towards No.6, eagerly and anxiously awaiting their destination.

-x-

"Shion, you should go to bed. I'll be fine cleaning on my own." Karan had just closed her bakery for the day. Business was going well for her. She had daily customers and she no longer had to struggle to make a living. It was a big relief, but what made her smile even more was Shion working hard to rebuild No.6 and of course baby Shionn.

Shion put down the rag he had cleaned a table with and looked over at his mom. "I'm not tired yet. You're the one who should get some rest mom. I'll clean up tonight." It was true; Shion didn't feel a tiny bit exhausted, even after the long day full of meetings and planning. It had been like that since he came back to No.6. Every night he wouldn't sleep much and on occasions not at all. There was no doubt that the reason behind his insomnia was due to a certain raven haired, silver eyed young man.

He missed Nezumi more then he thought he would. It felt like a part of him was missing. The part that made him smile and kept him from losing himself. But he knew that Nezumi wouldn't come back for him. It hurt Shion to know that Nezumi probably didn't feel the same way about him. Nezumi had teased Shion a lot when it came to being inexperienced with women and love. It was clear that the attractive young man was only interested in women. He didn't want to settle down and stay in a place he once detested just for Shion's sake.

"Shion?" Karan grew worried as she saw the sad look on Shion's face. He had been showing that face a lot. Karan knew it was because of Nezumi. Ever since he had left, Shion had been like a hollow shell. He went day by day doing what he was supposed to do as a member of the Recreational Committee, but he didn't have the same spark he once had when he was with Nezumi.

Shion shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Go to bed with Shionn. I'll be alright on my own."

"Okay, but get to bed soon yourself. It looks like you haven't been getting any sleep."

"I will," Shion reassured.

Karan smiled and walked over to grab baby Shionn from his baby seat. She gently picked him up and made her way up the stairs. Shion sighed out once she was out of sight. He hated himself for making his mom worry, but there was nothing he could do about his feelings.

"Nezumi…I need you so much right now," he whispered.

-x-

A week had gone by since Nezumi and Shion's father had headed towards No.6. They had finally reached their destination. The wall that separated No.6 from West Block was completely gone. People were freely coming and going as they pleased and there was hardly any indication on who was a No.6 citizen and who wasn't.

This had to be Shion's doing… Nezumi thought.

"Wow, it really has changed hasn't it?" Shion's father was just as amazed as Nezumi if not more. It had been years since he had stepped foot in No.6 and now it was a completely different place. Everywhere he looked people were smiling and talking to each other. There was no sign of corruption or control.

"So, are you planning to go see your wife and son now?" Nezumi asked with a slight hint of curiosity. He wondered how everything would turn out once they were in front of Shion. It was already late in the evening so they would have a higher chance of catching him at home if they decided to head straight there.

Shion's father nervously scratched his head. "I should do that shouldn't I…I'm just so scared."

"Then suck it up and hurry. There's someone I need to go see myself."

"Oh is there now? Is it the same person you mentioned before? The young man who's helping to rebuild No.6?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Just thinking about Shion made Nezumi's heart beat a little faster and he hated it. No one had ever made him feel the way Shion did and it annoyed him.

"Mommy! Can we go buy more pastries from Karan tomorrow?" A little girl yelled in happiness as she took a bite out of the piece of bread in her hand.

"Of course sweetie."

"Karan…No it couldn't be…" Shion's father said under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about old man?" Nezumi asked.

"No, it's nothing. Although that pastry did look good and I am hungry. Should we go buy something before we set off?"

"Sure," Nezumi replied.

The two began to make their way to Karan's bakery. When they were in front they got off the horse and walked over to the front door. Once they entered, the little bell at the top of the door rang.

"Welcome! How can I…!" Karan stopped talking as soon as she saw who had come into her bakery. It had been years since she had seen that face. She thought she was hallucinating but the sound of baby Shionn's laugh told her that she wasn't.

Shion's father had the same look on his face. He didn't expect his wife to be there. He looked over at baby Shionn who was looking back at him with a huge smile on his face. Did she find someone else and start a family? It was only fair that she did after everything he did to her in the past.

"Mom, do you want me to feed Shionn?"

Nezumi knew who that voice belonged to and started to tense up. The footsteps grew closer and closer until Shion made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs. His ruby eyes went wide in shock the moment he noticed who was standing feet away. The room was silent. No one dared to say another word while they tried to take in the situation.

Baby Shionn broke the silence with his cheerful laugh. Nezumi couldn't help but smirk. "So, Inukashi was reliable. What's his name?"

Shion wanted to respond, but his lips wouldn't move. He ran over towards Nezumi and embraced him as tight as he could. Tears were already making their way down Shion's face. "You're back…"

"And it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"No matter what I did or where I went, I couldn't stop thinking about a white haired air head named Shion."

To this Shion's father's eyes went wide. "Did you just say…his name is Shion?"

Shion leaned away from Nezumi and looked over at the man. Karan moved away from the counter and slowly approached them. "That's right. This is Shion…your son."

The two couldn't believe what Karan had just said. Shion and his father looked at each other in disbelief.

"But how…? He has white hair and ruby eyes!"

"There's an explanation to why he looks the way he does. But he is Shion," Karan replied. "Shion, this is your father, Hyosuke*."

Son and father looked at each other in disbelief. After so many years of not knowing of the other, they were finally face to face. Shion didn't know how to feel. He wasn't angry nor was he happy. There were a number of questions that he wanted to ask, but he was sure that his mother had a lot more to talk about with him.

"Shion, why don't you take Nezumi and Shionn to your room?"

"Sure…Follow me Nezumi."

Shion walked away from his father and went to grab Shionn. He started to walk up the stairs with Nezumi following closely behind. Nezumi glanced back at the two adults, wondering how things would turn out for the family in the end. He turned back towards Shion and continued up the stairs. Shion led Nezumi to his room and gestured Nezumi to go sit on the bed. Nezumi obliged and made his way over to the small bed. He noticed Tsukiyo lying on Shion's pillow. Hamlet and Cravat poked their heads out of Nezumi's scarf and quickly scurried down Nezumi's arm and towards their friend on the pillow.

"He's been getting really weak," Shion said as he looked at the three mice.

"It looks like it. At least he's been taken care of," Nezumi replied.

"How long are you going to stay this time…?"

The question caught Nezumi off guard. He looked over at Shion who was looking back at him with a sad expression. He didn't blame Shion for asking. He had left him twice so it wouldn't be a surprise if he did again. Nezumi sighed out and stood up. He walked over to Shion and baby Shionn. He gently placed his hand on Shion's cheek.

"I don't plan to leave. If you'll let me stay here then I'll stay. You came into my life and now I can't do anything to take you out."

"Nezumi…"

Nezumi smirked at the sight of Shion's blushing cheeks. He slowly leaned down and kissed Shion. It was a feeling he yearned for ever since the kiss they shared after No.6 had fallen. Shion was the flower that bloomed in a world of darkness. He was the flower that guided Nezumi's way through the thorn filled meadow and the pain it caused him. He separated their lips and looked down at the ruby eyes he loved so much.

"Call that kiss my kiss of return," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shion asked Nezumi while he gently patted the top of Tsukiyo's head. Cravat and Hamlet were busy exploring Shion's room, and baby Shionn was lying down on the bed behind them. Nezumi looked over at the white haired boy and saw the painful expression on his face. Of course Shion would feel upset after meeting his father for the first time.

"Do you want to find out?" Nezumi replied.

Shion quickly lifted his head up and shook it vigorously. "We can't eavesdrop on them!"

"Then how else are we going to find out?"

"It wouldn't be right. Besides, my mom told us to come up here so they could talk in private. I'm not going to break her trust by eavesdropping."

"Such a saint you are your majesty. Fine, if you don't want to eavesdrop then don't. I, on the other hand, am curious and want to know. Hamlet, Cravat, come here."

Hamlet and Cravat stopped what they were doing and quickly scurried onto their master's lap. "I need one of you to go downstairs and spy on Shion's parents. Make sure they don't see you."

Hamlet quickly scurried away from Nezumi and out of the room while Cravat made his way onto Nezumi's shoulder. "Nezumi!" Shion said in a panicked tone. Nezumi ignored him and took out two ear pieces from his pocket. He placed one into his ear and the other into Shion's.

Downstairs, Hamlet cautiously moved until he was hiding out of sight but close enough to hear what the two adults were saying. They were both sitting down across from each other, clearly at a loss for words. Hyosuke cleared his throat after finding the silence too unbearable. "Could you tell me why Shion has white hair and red eyes?"

"He was a victim of the parasite bee. Luckily Nezumi was able to save him and the only things that changed were his eyes and hair color. Shion is now working on the Recreational Committee to rebuild No.6. He's a hard worker."

"The recreational committee? I see. Then buying No.6 may be easier then I thought."

Karan's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Karan, there's gold nearby that no one knows about but me. I plan on using that gold to buy No.6. Can you imagine how much our lives would change if that happens?" Hyosuke replied with excitement.

"And what do you plan to do once you buy No.6? Shion is doing just fine helping to rebuild it. We don't need No.6 to fall into a dictatorship again!"

"Karan, don't you see? No.6 was created to be ruled by someone who all the citizens are to obey. I've gone through all these years wishing that the time would finally come where I could rule it."

"You're speaking like a mad man Hyosuke. You come back after all these years and all you can think about is taking over No.6? Does Shion mean nothing to you?" Karan was upset with her husband's lack of affection and concern towards their son. Hyosuke moved to grab Karan's hands into his once he noticed her sad face.

"You know that's not true. I begged you to leave No.6 with me years ago when Shion was just a baby! You refused to leave with me!"

"I didn't want to put Shion in danger! He has everything he needed in No.6. There was no guarantee that he would be safe if I left with you. Unlike you Hyosuke, I put my son first."

"What good did it do him? He ended up getting attacked by a parasitic bee. Karan, I want to be in Shion's life. I want to repair our marriage, but it looks like you've already moved on. I congratulate you on having another son."

"Another son?" Karan asked confused. She then realized Hyosuke was talking about baby Shionn and couldn't help but laugh. "Baby Shionn isn't my son by blood. Shion rescued him when West Block was attacked before No.6 was destroyed. He's become part of our family now. If anyone's baby Shion's parent, it's Shion."

Hyosuke sighed out in relief. "I see. I'm glad to hear that there's still a chance for me. I promise Karan; from now on I'll be here for you, for Shion and for baby Shionn. We'll be a happy family and rebuild No.6 together."

Karan saw the sparkle in Hyosuke's eyes. It was the same sparkle she once saw in Yoming's eyes. She slowly pulled her hands away from Hyosuke and looked down. "I'll allow you to stay with us, but it's going to take some time to trust you again. If you really do mean what you said, then make sure to guide Shion in the right direction. If you even dare try to manipulate our son and lead him astray, I will never forgive you."

Karan looked up at Hyosuke with serious eyes. Hyosuke was surprised but slowly nodded in return. Hamlet kept his eyes on the two for a few more seconds before he scurried away, back upstairs to Shion's room.

Once Hamlet made it back into the room, he noticed that Shion was in shock. Nezumi stood up and walked over to close the door. He looked back at Shion who was being comforted by Cravat and Tsukiyo. "If you need to be alone, I understand," Nezumi started to say.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay," Shion replied as he looked up at Nezumi and smiled. "It's going to be a little strange, but I'll get used to having my dad around. Maybe he can help me rebuild No.6. It's been a lot of work lately."

"It shows your majesty. You're skinner, paler, and have dark circles under your eyes. If you keep at it, you'll disappear."

"I know, my mom told me the same thing. Maybe having you around will help me," Shion replied innocently. Nezumi stood silent for a moment before he walked back towards Shion and stood in front of him. He gently placed his hand on Shion's face and rubbed his thumb across the red scar that was still on Shion's cheek.

"It still comes as a surprise to me knowing that you haven't had any experience in bed yet. You're a man in power. Wouldn't women be throwing themselves at you?"

Shion blushed and quickly looked down to escape Nezumi's gaze. "I don't have any interest in anyone else but you."

"So you've been saving yourself for me? How cute," Nezumi replied in a teasing tone.

"Stop teasing me."

Nezumi leaned his face down closer to Shion's. "Who's teasing?"

Baby Shionn, who had been forgotten on the bed, looked over at Nezumi and yelled out happily. Shion jumped up a little in surprise before he turned around and looked at Shionn. "Shionn! I forgot you were there! Let's get you to your crib." Shion moved to grab Shionn while Nezumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Nezumi, feel free to use the bathroom or change into a pair of my sleeping clothes while I take Shionn to my mom's room."

"Don't take too long your majesty," Nezumi replied.

"Dada!" Baby Shionn cried out as Shion started to take him away from Nezumi. Both Shion and Nezumi stood wide eyed.

"Dada? Who are you calling dada?" Nezumi said as he glared at the baby. Shionn didn't flinch as he smiled at Nezumi.

"Dada!"

"I'll take him to his crib. I'll be right back!" Shion quickly said as he rushed out of the room. Nezumi noticed Shion's red face as he left and was left dumbfounded. Eventually he started to wonder if Shion had told baby Shionn that he was his dad. Then would that make Shion his mom? Nezumi couldn't help but smirk at the thought. It showed how important he was to Shion. Inwardly, he hoped that he'd be able to help Shion from then on.

There was nothing else he wanted then to make the one he loved happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nezumi waited patiently for Shion's return. He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of Shion's sleeping clothes. He felt a little suffocated wearing Shion's clothing. Unlike Shion, Nezumi had a muscular build which caused the clothes to fit a bit too tightly. He contemplated on just stripping out of them and sleeping in his boxers. Imagining the red blush it would cause on Shion's face brought an amused smirk to his lips. Nezumi looked over at the window where the three small robotic mice were sleeping together. He knew Cravat and Hamlet were happy to be reunited with Tsukiyo and vice versa. He only hoped he could fix Tsukiyo to as good as new once he had the chance.

"I'm back," Shion said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "It took me a while to put Shionn to sleep. Were you able to take a shower?"

"Yeah, but your clothes are making it hard to breathe your majesty."

"Ah! I forgot about that! We can go buy some clothes tomorrow!"

"It's not a big deal. I can just sleep in my boxers." Shion blushed at the suggestion just like Nezumi knew he would. Nezumi slowly took off the white shirt he had on and look at Shion's crimson face. "Why aren't you looking away Shion? Do you want to see me take my clothes off?"

"N-No!"

Nezumi stood up from the bed and walked towards Shion. He gently placed his hand on the smaller man's cheek. "What time are you getting up tomorrow?"

"Umm…around six…Why?"

"I want to make sure I don't make you lose too much sleep."

"EH?!"

Nezumi smirked as he grabbed Shion's wrist and wrapped his other arm around Shion's waist. He brought Shion closer to his body and kissed him. He could feel the heat coming from Shion's blushing face. Shion leaned away from the kiss and looked up at Nezumi. "W-We can't do this now! Everyone's going to sleep!"

"Then we'll be quiet."

"Nezumi!"

"Are you afraid to be with me?"

"I-I don't know!"

"That's not a good answer."

"It's…embarrassing!"

Nezumi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Embarrassing? I've seen you naked before, don't you remember?*" Shion's eyes went wide as he remembered Nezumi catching him looking into a mirror with no clothes on. Shion was more worried about the snake mark that coiled around his body then his naked body at the time. Nezumi leaned his face closer to Shion's which snapped the smaller male out of his thoughts. "If there's someone I want more then anyone else it's you Shion."

Shion couldn't look away from Nezumi's captivating gaze. The silver orbs he had always been drawn to were pulling him closer to Nezumi. It felt like all of his worries and all of the stress from work was lifted off of his shoulders just by looking into Nezumi's eyes. Nezumi saw the tension in Shion slowly decrease and took the chance to kiss him again. Their lips pressed against each other in a gentle manner. Nezumi slowly started to deepen the kiss, wanting to express how much he needed Shion in his life. Shion was embarrassed with the passionate kiss. It was new and unfamiliar to him unlike Nezumi who had experience. Nezumi broke the kiss to allow them a chance to breathe.

"Shion…bed."

The desire in Nezumi's eyes was alluring. Shion didn't mind Nezumi pulling him towards the bed and lying him down on the soft cushion. His heart was beating double the speed it was when they were just kissing. The fear in Shion's eyes was quickly detected by Nezumi. "You really are afraid."

"I-I'm fine!"

"Don't try to act tough your majesty, I can easily tell. Damn I'm already turned on, but I can wait until you're ready. I don't want to force you."

"I'm sorry…" Shion replied as he looked down. He hated himself for not being able to make Nezumi happy. He wished he could remove his fear and let Nezumi have him. He was already a man in the eyes of everyone, yet he wasn't able to give himself to the person he loved. Nezumi grabbed Shion's chin and gently lifted his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Don't blame yourself. It's normal to be scared the first time."

"Were you scared?"

"Hmm…Yeah a little. But once you get used to it, it can almost turn into an addiction."

Shion's eyes went wide as he imagined himself becoming needy for Nezumi's touch. He didn't want to become someone like that, but he did want to have Nezumi near him. Nezumi carefully put himself next to Shion on the bed to lie down. The bed wasn't too big, but they fit comfortably. At least in Nezumi's mind, it gave him a reason to embrace Shion.

"Umm Nezumi…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go to sleep. You said you had to wake up early tomorrow. I don't know if you mind, but I was thinking of tagging along."

Shion's eyes beamed with delight which told Nezumi that Shion was more than happy with the idea. "That would be great! I'll introduce you to the rest of the committee members and show you around! Then we can go eat lunch at a small restaurant nearby!"

"You're making this sound more like a date."

"How come?"

"You'll introduce me to people as your boyfriend, right?" Nezumi said in a teasing way.

"Eh? Umm…Well, I don't know. We're going out?"

Nezumi sighed. How he was able to handle the air head was beyond his understanding, but he knew it was one of the things he liked about the white haired guy. "Yes Shion, we're going out. Did you think I was just going to have my way with you and not consider you my lover?"

"I didn't think about that…"

"Well, are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend or not?"

"I think we should wait a while. My mom doesn't even know."

"We'll tell her in the morning."

"EH?!"

Nezumi tightened his grip around Shion. "It's the start of our new life together, so we should at least let your mom and I guess your dad know."

"You're right."

"Good-night Shion. I'll sing you a song so you can go to sleep."

Shion slowly started to close his eyes. "I'd like that." Embraced by Nezumi's warmth and calmed by Nezumi's voice, Shion soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion woke up to Nezumi's tight embrace. He could feel Nezumi breathing against the back of his neck. All of it made his face turn a bright shade of red. He wasn't used to being so close to anyone and when it came to Nezumi, his heart just wouldn't stop racing. Slowly and cautiously, Shion tried to remove Nezumi's arm and get up without waking him. To his surprise, he was pulled back down and pressed closer against Nezumi.

"Good morning your majesty," Nezumi whispered in Shion's ear.

"G-Good morning!" Shion responded nervously. "Umm Nezumi, I need to start getting ready for work."

"You mean we need to start getting ready for work. I'm going with you, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah! Then let's hurry and get ready so we can eat breakfast and leave."

Nezumi looked down at Shion's white hair. He wished he could remain in bed with the person he loved, but life had to get in the way. He sighed and leaned down to place a kiss on Shion's head which caused the smaller man to jump a little. "Make sure to eat a lot. You need to put more meat on your bones."

"I-I will!"

"Good."

Nezumi reluctantly let go of Shion and got off the bed. He walked over to the window and looked outside. People were already walking through the streets and beginning their day. Shion stood up and went over to check on the mice that were starting to wake up on one of Shion's shelves. "Good morning Cravat, Hamlet, Tsukiyo." The mice squeaked in return. Shion smiled and looked over at Nezumi who was still looking outside.

"You can go use the bathroom first Nezumi."

"Alright."

Nezumi turned around and walked over to Shion. He quickly pecked a kiss on Shion's lips before he walked off and left the room. Shion stood frozen in embarrassment. At the same time he was happy that he was with Nezumi again. Even if it meant meeting his father for the first time and having to deal with the stress of rebuilding No.6, it was all worth it if it meant he could be with Nezumi.

XXXX

Everyone was sitting at a table eating breakfast. Baby Shionn was happily eating his food while trying to share some of his meal with Nezumi. "Dada!" Baby Shionn said happily. Nezumi couldn't help but smiled at the innocent child. He gently patted baby Shionn's head and looked over at Shion who smiled at the two of them. Karan felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she saw how happy her son was. It had been a while since he had smiled so openly. Hyosuke silently looked at everyone while he ate the food in front of him. He hadn't been used to the warm and fuzzy feeling a family provided. After everything he had done to Karan, he wouldn't have blamed her if she had moved on and found someone else to share her life with. She was still the strong and gentle woman he had met. She raised Shion on her own and from what he could tell, she did a great job.

"Mom, Nezumi's going to go to work with me today. I'm going to show him around," Shion said as he looked over at his mom.

"That sounds great. I'm sure you two will have a nice time together."

"And what do you plan on doing today?" Nezumi asked Hyosuke. He noticed how quiet the older man had been since the beginning of the meal.

"I'll probably walk around town. It's been a long time so I want to become adjusted with my surroundings."

"Could you buy some milk on your way? We're almost running out." Karan smiled at Hyosuke who looked surprised by her gentleness. He smiled back and nodded in response. Shion looked at him which Hyosuke noticed right away. The two made eye contact with one another and when they did, it felt as if time had stood still. There was a tense and awkward atmosphere above them and they both knew why. It was going to be a challenge for them to create a bond, but for Karan's sake they knew they had to try.

"So Shion, is there anyone you're interested in right now? I would assume a handsome and smart young man like you would be getting a lot of attention."

"Umm, actually there is someone…"

"Ah, that's great! Does your mother know her?"

"Actually Hyosuke, the person Shion is talking about is me," Nezumi replied while he took a bite out of his muffin. Hyosuke's eyes went wide as did Karan's. Shion couldn't help but blush at the confession of their relationship.

"Is it true Shion? Are you and Nezumi together now?" Karan asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes mom. We wanted the two of you to be the first to know."

"Well, I can't say I disapprove. Nezumi is quite a beauty," Hyosuke said with a smile. Nezumi slightly glared at the older man, remembering how he had flirted with him the first time they had met in the forest.

"Please make my Shion happy Nezumi. I know you won't let me down," Karan said as she smiled at Nezumi.

"I'll do everything in my power to do just that."

"Ah, Nezumi! We should get going! I need to be a few minutes early before the meeting starts!"

"Then lead the way your majesty."

The two got up from their seats and said their farewells to Karan and Hyosuke. Nezumi patted baby Shionn's head while Shion gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They then walked out of the bakery and onto the street where the morning sun greeted them.

"So, what are the other people on the committee like?" Nezumi asked while they continued to walk down the street. Some girls and young women blushed and giggled as they saw Nezumi. Shion tried to ignore it and smiled instead.

"Well, everyone's different. There are a total of eight people including me. Everyone's dedicated to rebuilding No.6 and they're all very nice. You'll like them."

"Is there anyone I need to look out for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there someone that has their eyes on you?"

Shion blushed while looking surprised. "I-I don't think so!"

"You're such an air head that I'm sure you wouldn't even notice if someone did have an interest in you."

"An air head…"

Nezumi saw the sad look on Shion's face. He sighed out and grabbed onto Shion's hand. Shion looked at their hands and then at Nezumi who was looking back at him. "Don't take it in a bad way. You're an air head, but you're my air head and I love that about you."

"I don't know if I should feel happy about that."

"I think you should," Nezumi replied with a slight smirk. Shion laughed a little and squeezed Nezumi's hand. Nezumi was glad that he could bring a smile to Shion's face. He would do whatever it took to make sure Shion remained the same person he had met. If anyone tried to corrupt him, Nezumi wouldn't hesitate to hurt that person. That was a promise he had made with himself the moment he had stepped back into No.6.


End file.
